


Liar Liar

by Razail



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arc: Solomon (Fate/Grand Order), Gen, Gender-Neutral Master (Fate/Go), Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Toxic Relationship, i swear the stupid italics would be the death of me, merlin/master pining referenced, merlin/romani pining referenced, unnamed master/romani pining referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: How much can two beings lie
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Merlin | Caster, Master (Fate/Go)/ Merlin, Merlin | Caster/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Liar Liar

_Kiss me._  
Their eyes held a multitude of pain. Each tragically beautiful in it’s own right, each one he wished to never see within those eyes.  
_Lie to me._  
Their breath softly graced his neck. If he were more of a human, it’d have sent shivers down his spine. A siren’s caress that’d bend the knee of any man.  
_I know you can pretend to feel something._  
He could tell those words hurt the most. Who it hurt more he didn’t care to find out.  
_I just don't want to hurt anymore._  
Perhaps the both of them cared too much. About that man, about everything. They both cared for him, far too much for their own good. A watcher of time who's privy to the plights of mankind and a simple human who should’ve been prepared to lose it all at a moment's notice.  
And yet as much as the temptation calls to him, he knows he shouldn't. To take advantage now would be to harm whatever traces that could be even called their relationship. But their eyes pleaded with him, a beckoning call, and he questioned who was the one that was part incubus. And yet all the gods above knew that wouldn’t matter. It shames him that he doesn't even need to tap into those borrowed feelings. Not for them.  
His lips captured theirs in an unrelenting kiss.  
He wondered if they were imagining him in his stead, admittedly he had briefly imagined the same. If he was less of a coward maybe he’d have known how that man’s lips felt. If he was less of a coward he’d have kissed them before this, kiss him before this. Then maybe it wouldn’t have hurt as much.  
To be a fool is one thing, to be their fool…  
That was a role he'd gladly play right until the end.


End file.
